The Undead is Only the Beginning...
by Rei Hibiki
Summary: The only female member of UBCS battles her way through Raccoon City


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any characters, places and events related to. but I do own any new characters introduced into the Resident Evil back drop.  
  
The Undead is only the beginning...  
  
'What ever convinced me on participating in this operation? I have a promising career in biochemistry and I end up here as a hired hand to a pharmaceutical company. What fun, I get to clean up some stupid mess that this company called Umbrella made. Great," I thought to myself while I waited to reach our team's destination of Raccoon City. The only reason that dumbass company hired me was because I could snipe an ant off a highway. I'm glad they don't know about all my other talents, I like to keep those hidden.  
  
"We're approaching the city. Only a mile to go 'till we reach landing ground," the squad leader reported. I had heard about him from the guys in the squad and none of those comments were nice or even repeatable. I could repeat them but I might be labeled as non lady like. That's right. I'm the only female member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Service, pretty special eh? My ass! I can't wait to get to this city and get away from all of this testosterone. Being hit on all the time by losers is not my idea of a good time. At least it pays good money like my former bounty hunting job. How else to you think I paid my way through university, sexual favours. There were that few but that's not the point right now.  
  
"Scully. Yo Scully!" the dark haired, well muscled guy across from me spoke up, moving beside me.  
  
"What is it Jake?" I answered sarcastically, trying to not look up at what new sick joke he had come up with to show me.  
  
"What you thinkin'? Anything about me nude?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"No. No. No. You're my best friend. And why would I want to picture you naked anyway, you're not up to size."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"You knew it was coming." Yup, this sort of shit has been going on every since I could remember, us being best friends and all that good stuff, but we hadn't seen each other since we made it out of high school. Now we meet up in this crazy assortment of people along with that creepy Russian leader of ours called Nikolai something-or-other, not like I care what his late name is, I won't be around him for long. Stupid fag.  
  
As our helicopter was nearing the edge of Raccoon City, I could already see the flames and wreckage in the darkened horizon. Heavy rain clouds covered the dim navy blue sky that hung above the city. The dancing of the red and orange flames here and there was the only brightness that shined through the clouds to reveal the destroyed city below.  
  
'What the hell happened here? I've never seen any city this messed up before. I've been to bad parts of towns before but none of it ever looked this bad. I don't think that briefing included all the information that we needed. Time to kick some ass then,' I thought, looking through the bubbled window of the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter landed, I got a good first hand view at the destruction on the ground. Cars piled up in twos and threes to block the roads so that no traffic could get in and out. Mostly everything that was lying on the pavement was on fire, burning softly as a light drizzle started to settle upon us troops. I stepped out of the helicopter and guarded myself with the M16 that I was issued with. Close by I could hear human moans off to my left, my eyes darted to see the other guys coming off of the 'copter.  
  
"Carlos, can you hear that?" I nudged the hot guy to my right to get his attention. He was fairly built and had been a mercenary before joining up with the U.B.C.S., that would explain a lot.  
  
"Holy shit. What is that?" Carlos' attention wasn't on me but at the thing that was walking towards us, and the many others that followed the first one.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" I questioned, trying to make sense of what was before me.  
  
The herd of things were closing in on us and the helicopter had already left, leaving us troops to survive in the city and save whoever we could. I could see them clearly now that they were closer. They had human features but skin was hanging off of different places of their bodies. I was trying to get a clearer analysis of the condition of the creatures when one fucking lunged at me and was trying to bite through to my arm. My reflexes kicked in and I jabbed the butt end of the rifle into the gut of the creature. It lurched away from me and backed into the crowd of its friends. Before I know what I was doing I started to shoot at these human like things. I didn't know what they were but they were starting to piss me off 'cause I was getting claustrophobic. The trigger clicked proving that I had used up a clip of my ammo and broke me out of my panicked trance. I could now see that all the other members of my squad were scattered around our landing area, fighting their own battle against these dead like creatures. Dead like, eh? They're fucking zombies! Why didn't I see this before? I've seen enough X-Files and other horror show to see they were fucking zombies. I have to tell everyone else.  
  
As I started to run over to tell the guy to my left what these things were, he fell straight to the ground due to the zombie that was eating his abdomen. That's just fucking wonderful. I scanned the area before me and my comrades were falling like flies. Just what kind of operation was this suppose to be? I thought we came here to rescue survivors not be eaten be goddamn zombies.  
  
I not staying around here with all this shit happenin'. I'm going to find Jake and some other survivors and get the clock tower to get picked up but it doesn't exactly look like there is going to be any survivors around here.  
  
"Now where are I supposed to go?" I asked to the humid air around me.  
  
I blasted off a few rounds to the heads of the zombies that weren't feasting , only coming closer to me and I took off down the nearest alleyway. That was a little to close.  
  
'I have to find Jake and any other surviving U.B.C.S. and citizens of the city. Who would still be alive in this city?' 


End file.
